A Veil of Passion
by Phen0m20
Summary: AU. Despite having an Ashikabi and loving her dearly, Uzume feels somehow emotionally drawn to Minato. Unable to suppress her feelings, she offers Minato the chance to become more than just friends...which he eventually accepts, much to the chagrin of his own Sekirei; Tsukiumi in particular. Rated M for suggestive themes, sexual/erotic content, and crude/raunchy humor.


**A/N:** For the longest time, Uzume has been one of my personal favorite Sekirei; second only to Tsukiumi. I originally intended for this story to be a one-shot erotic fic much like "Tell Me" was, but I felt that since "The Veiled Sekirei" hasn't received as much love from the community as she should, I've considered giving her something much more elaborate to compensate for it.

I would have written something like this for Tsukiumi, but unfortunately, "lord of land and fire" has already beat me to it by composing "Minato's One and Only Wife". I feel since that fic does their relationship more than just a generous amount of justice, there really is no need for me to write one like it...although it did get a bit too lovey-dovey and mushy-gushy for my tastes at times.

Much like "Tell Me" though, this fic will indeed contain graphic sexual content. It will also be raunchier this time around as well, but this decision is intended to enhance the comedy more than anything else. My fic's are intended to pull at one's emotions; not their pants. You'll be laughing more than fapping, lets just put it that way...

...or at least I hope so.

Also, I've tried experimenting with different writing styles in attempt to enhance the comedy, mostly by having the narration break the fourth wall on occasion. Lemme know if I succeeded or if I should be beaten to death with a gasoline-drenched tire iron for attempting such a thing.

This fic takes place some time between Tsukiumi's winging and Kazehana's winging.

Speaking of Tsukiumi, as it is a running theme in my works, she will be speaking in her Shakespearean English dialect throughout it's entirety.

Now lets begin...

* * *

**A Veil of Passion**

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

Minato Sahashi lay on his futon surrounded by his flock of sleeping little birds, each clinging to and squishing their soft chests into his respective limbs as they slept; the delicate, warm breaths they took making the ronin feel all the more cozy.

Despite the landlady's strict (yet unreasonable) demands, they seemed to have crept their way into his room while he was sleeping again. To say that Minato was anxious would be an understatement. Perspiration and tears poured down his averagely attractive visage and drenched the pillow. Yet...a twitching grin of honesty couldn't help but emerge from his inner-most desires and emotions.

With the exception of Kusano, whom was a child, each of his Sekirei could be considered to be a goddess made flesh. With ample chests, tight little waists, absolutely adorable expressions, and each desiring nothing more than to love him unconditionally, Minato felt like he was in heaven...only softer.

**MUCH. SOFTER.**

_'Just one more Sekirei...just one more, and that's it! I'll lose my mind for sure!'_

His thoughts were then scrambled by a light rapping at the door, which rattled each of his respective "wives" from their slumber.

As they all released their grips on him to rub the sleep from their eyes, Minato sat up from the bed, preparing to take yet another pointless "illicit relations" lecture from Miya. Surprisingly though, nobody opened the door. There was just knocking. That was it.

"Miya, is that you?" asked the ronin. Although the knocking ceased and there was no response, he assumed it was her anyway, and continued where he left off. "I'll be down in a few minutes, okay? Just let me get dressed."

"Tis quite odd for the landlady not barge in as usual, Minato." yawned Tsukiumi, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes...it is. I wonder if she's finally giving me some credit..."

A pair of arms slowly encircled around the ronin's neck and torso. He was subsequently pulled back into Musubi's embrace, "Good morning, Minato!"

Tsukiumi was unamused. "Gah! Get thee paws off him cur! He is MY husband, wench!"

Musubi responded by sticking her tongue out and yanking him deeper into her bosom. "I'm his wife too ya know!"

Tsukiumi grit her teeth and clenched her fist in annoyance. "If thou wouldst likest for me to prove my position as Minato's wife once and for all..." she rose to her feet, and extended her hand to the air as a globe of water materialized in her palm.

Minato desperately tried to calm his self proclaimed wife down, a horrified expression tearing through his visage. "Wait...Tsukiumi... please calm down! Lets talk this over!"

She wouldn't have any of it. "Then I shall gladly oblige! WATER CELEBRA- Ouch!"

Thankfully, a ladle to the back of the head stopped Tsukiumi's hot-headed advances before they could further escalate into needless violence.

"Violence of any form shall not be permitted here on Maison Isumo." The unsettling visage of landlady's demonic Hanya Mask then appeared over her shoulder, hissing purple flames from deep within it's throat. "Is that understood, Tsukiumi?"

The Water Sekirei's blood drained from her face as it ran cold throughout her entire body. "Y-Yes, landlady! I apologize! It-It won't happen again, I swear!"

The demon faded into obscurity as Miya's emotions stabilized, her smile becoming more genuine; playful even. "Good. Now everybody get dressed to come down stairs and help set the table. We don't want Minato to be feeling lustful urges again with all of you lying about in your lingerie. Fufufu"

"Lustful urges?!" Minato objected. "What makes you say that?"

The landlady chuckled, her breath ticking the tips of her fingers as they pressed into her lips. "Fufufu, Well for one thing..." She raises her free arm and extends her index finger in the ronin's direction.

The heads of each of his Sekirei turn in his direction out of curiosity (save for Kusano, whom had her vision mercifully obscured by Miya's palm).

Minato's eyes shifted left and right to each of his Sekirei. "Uh...What is everybody staring at me like that for?"

Tsukiumi's jaw dropped in both shock and disgust. "GAH!" She turned away quicker than she actually looked as her complexion swelled redder than a ripened cherry. "Dost thou havest no shame?!"

Matsu cackled under her breath as a perverted, pedobear-esque grin distorted her lips; the sunlight beaming off her circular lenses, obscuring her lascivious gaze. "...looks like Minato's feeling naughty this morning...!"

Musubi's eyes widened, bringing her hands to her mouth as a look of genuine, though clueless concern painted her bubbly visage. "Oh no, it's swollen! Did you get hurt?!"

The ronin immediately came to the realization of what they were gawking at. Nearly swallowing his Adam's apple, Minato's eyes then drifted down to his nether-regions, drawing an embarrassed, gasp-like shriek of surprise from his abdomen as he instantaneously crossed his legs and cupped his hands over his most sensitive of areas.

_'Why does my body have to be so damn honest?!'_

**XXXXXX**

Minato took a sigh of relief shortly after each of his Sekirei left his quarters to help Miya down in the dining room. He spoke to himself out loud as he pulled his pants on one leg at a time. "Jeez, I haven't felt this embarrassed in my entire life..." He made his way over to the door after slipping into his shoes, still pulling the shirt over his head, stretching out it's wrinkles. "Well...at least my day can't possibly get any worse now..." He twists the knob and exits the room. "Thanks, Miya."

"Fufufu, Don't mention it."

The soft giggling drew a gasp of surprise out of the ronin's lungs. He turned to face the landlady. "Gah! M-Miya! I-Is something wrong? I thought you went downstairs with the others."

"There's no need to worry about them right now, Minato." stated the landlady in her casual, calm manner. She hands the ronin a note. "Uzume left this on your door right before right before I came in."

"Uzume...?" He takes it out of her hand. "What did she want?"

"Fufufu, No idea. She ran off shortly after knocking on your door when she seen me coming."

"Huh...so that wasn't you knocking after all then, was it?"

"Not at all, dear. This is MY home after all, so the need for me to knock is non-existent. Fufufu."

The ronin forced a chuckle, grazing a palm and fingers along his dark hair. "Heh heh, Is that so..."

Tilting her head to the side, the landlady's demonic aura flooded his senses once more. "Do you have any objections, Minato?"

"No! No! Not at all, ma'am! Your house, your rules. Hahahaha..."

The demon dissipated, retreating back behind her falsified gentle gaze. "Good." She motions her self towards the stairs and walks down the hall. "Be down in five minutes. Any longer, and you will be forbidden to join us for breakfast." She peers over her shoulder, pupils glowing a bright, nightmarish red. "Understood?"

The ronin's hair stuck up on end as his pupils were pulled into the landlady's frightening, hellish stare. "U-Understood!"

She turned her back to him once more. "Hmph, We'll be waiting for you, then."

She continued down the hall, leaving Minato alone with the note Uzume had left him. From the looks of it, the message seemed to be unopened, which was odd due to the landlady's tendency to get caught up in her tenants business, whether it be personal or otherwise. Either way, if the contents of the note were personal enough to make Uzume scurry off at the sight of somebody, it must have been quite embarrassing.

Unfolding the parchment, he reads:

_ Minato, I would like to speak to you in private later on tonight. Meet me in my room when you're sure that everybody's asleep. There is something...personal we need to discuss._

_-Uzume_

The ronin began to perspire as he gawked at Uzume's written request.

_'Private?! Personal?! While everybody's asleep?!' _

Those words wanted to break through his lips, but his subconscious would not allow it. Uzume desired to speak to him in private? With no chance of being disturbed?! What could she possibly want that would warrant such careful precaution?

Minato's mind couldn't help but be flooded by scenarios of what this "personal discussion" may lead too.

...and yes, all of them were sexual in one way, shape, or form.

A high-pressure torrent of blood shotgunned from his nose, splattering the walls and floor as it eventually dissipated and flowed down his chin. The landlady will most definitely not be pleased with the crime scene-esque mess he made. Squeezing his nose, the ronin made a bee line towards the bathroom to make himself presentable, and hopefully calm his nerves in the process.

**XXXXXX**

"Tis quite strange Minato has yet to join us, landlady." noted Tsukiumi, taking a sip of her herbal tea.

Nearly fifteen minutes had passed since everyone made their way down stairs to set the table, and as of now, breakfast had pretty much ended. Musubi and Kusano went outside to frolic around with the garden hose, and Matsu retreated to her dark little hidey-hole shortly thereafter. Kagari left about half way through eating to take an ice cold bath, due to his burns becoming more painful than he could bare. Now all whom remained at the table were Tsukiumi and a rather agitated Miya.

The landlady, although peeved at Minato's absence, masked her true feelings with a smile. "Fufufu, Well Tsukiumi, he'll just have to starve for the rest of the day then."

"The rest of the day?" The Water Sekirei questioned out of concern. _'Isn't that a tad bit harsh?'_

The Hanya Mask reared it's horrific visage again. "What was that, Tsukiumi?"

"Err...um, nothing landlady. It's nothing." She tried to laugh it off. "By all means, let the monkey starve. Hahahaha..." _'To think thou couldst read minds or something...'_

The slide door then whisked open, and the two were met with the humbling presence of their fellow housemate, Uzume. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. So, what's for breakfast? I'm starving!"

Tsukiumi acknowledged her friend's arrival with a delighted sigh. "Ah, Uzume. I art glad thou hast finally decided to join us."

"Yes, please, have a seat." added the landlady as her demonic aura faded gesturing her hand to the open seat.

"Gladly." She takes a seat and fills her plate, readying her chopsticks. "Hey, not sure if anyone else noticed, but before I came down I saw blood splattered all over the place upstairs."

"You don't say?" said the landlady with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, it looked like somebody was killed with a shotgun." she affirmed.

"Hmm...this may explain Minato's sudden disappearance." Rising from her seat, the blonde tsundere places her cup back on the table and motions towards the doorway. "As his wife, I shall make it my duty to see that he is in good health." Sliding the door shut, she bids them a temporary farewell. "Excuse me."

"'Kay, see ya."

Uzume's head turned back towards the table. Although she was eager to scarf down the golden brown smoked salmon in front of her, the landlady's unsettling aura prevented her from doing so. She seemed calm, yes, but having spent such a long time in her residence, Uzume knew better. "Is everything alright, Miya? You seem troubled by something."

"Fufufu, Not at all, Uzume." the landlady reassured her. "...I'm just...curious."

"Eh...heh heh...curious eh?" she quoted with an unsettled nervous and shaky voice. "About what might I ask?" _'Please don't say you read the letter. Please don't say you read the letter. Please don't.' _

"You scurried off in quite a hurry after knocking on Minato's door...even more so after you seen me walking towards you..."

Uzume's pupils shrunk and her complexion reddened. She was embarrassed about something, but what? "Oh, that! Um...well, you see, err...that's because I, uh..." She forced a chuckle, nervously ruffling her trembling fingers through her long brown hair. "...heh heh-"

"Must I remind you that any and all forms of illicit sexual conduct are strictly forbidden under my roof?" the landlady emphasized with an eerily peaceful smirk.

Uzume broke eye contact with her superior, waving her hands in front of her face as she tried to explain her intentions. "No, no! It's not like that at all, Miya. Honest! I just wanted to speak to him one-on-one is all."

"Fufufu, Well, you're body language says otherwise. I'm well aware that you have an Ashikabi, Uzume, but you should still keep in mind that Minato already has four other Sekirei struggling to win his affections, and another would not only burden their lives, but his as well."

"Noted."

"Glad to hear it." The landlady rose from her seat. "Now, if you excuse me, I'll be heading down to the grocery store." She collected her plate and brought it into the kitchen, leaving Uzume to herself.

She took a deep sigh of relief, _'Man, that was a close call...'_ and continued eating as usual.

**XXXXXX**

"I think you're jumping to conclusions WAY too early, Minato." declared Kagari as he slouched over the edge of the bath.

Minato had been speaking with his fellow tenant and friend, Kagari, for the past five minutes about the note Uzume had left him. From the looks of things, Minato had regained most of his composure, but was still somewhat paranoid...typical, given the ronin student's temperament.

"I don't know, Kagari." expressed the ronin. "What could she possibly need to discuss with me that would require everyone else out of earshot?"

"Keep in mind that she already has an Ashikabi, Minato. It's not like she could possibly be reacting to you." He continued. "Besides, even if she does have a thing for you, so what? You're a nice guy, and your actions prove it. Any woman would be attracted to that."

The ronin chuckled as he grazed his palm against his hair. "Heh heh, thanks for the compliment, Kagari." His eyes drift towards the floor. "I guess you have a point." '_She DOES have an Ashikabi after __all, so why could she possibly need me?' _He arises from the bath's edge.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kagari asked.

"I guess I should head downstairs and apologize to Miya. She's probably livid about me not helping set the table."

Minato motions to take his next step towards the door. Unbeknownst to him, however, was a bar of soap conveniently placed just beneath his foot. He falls back the moment his heel makes contact with the soapy residue, damn near twisting his ankle. He tumbles down into the freezing cold bathwater with a loud splash, Kagari's body cushioning his inevitable decent.

"Agh...my head..." the ronin moaned, gently brushing his palm on the back of his cranium.

"This...is awkward." the he stated as his eyes drifted from left to right, undoubtedly unamused.

The dizzied and drenched ronin lamented on his clumsiness. "Great, now my clothes are all wet..." He lets out a feint, but obviously forced chuckle. "Thanks for breaking my fall, Kagari."

"No problem. Now please get off me before I kill you in the slowest way possible."

"Heh heh, with pleasure." He motioned to pull himself out of the bath.

The door then suddenly slams open. "...Minato."

The ronin's visage, now flushed with horror at the sound of the feminine voice, slowly cocked towards the doorway. There stood his self-proclaimed wife, Tsukiumi, visibly outraged at the display of what she would briskly conclude to be adultery. Her eyelids and upper lip twitched, teeth grit, fists trembling as waves of bitter fury consumed her mind, erasing all traces of rational thought and reason from her psyche.

Minato jumped from the tub, putting as much distance between himself and Kagari as possible. Alas, too late. In a hopeless effort, Minato attempted to anxiously explain the situation. "Tsukiumi w-wait! It's not what it looks like! Just listen to me!"

She would have none of it as her pride was insulted. "To see if thou werst still alive, I traversed the entire inn for thy presence..."

Although he knew his attempts at alleviating Tsukiumi's rage were futile, Minato still exerted effort. "Tsukiumi...please calm down! I can explain!"

"...and I find thee committing thy body to another man?!"

All Minato could do now was whimper and hope for his end to be as painless as possible.

"I worried for thy life, **NOW I SHALT TAKEST IT FROM THEE!**"

Kagari, in a rather stoic tone, stated the obvious to Minato. "Nnnnow would be your cue to start running..."

**XXXXXX**

"Having fun, Ku?" giggled Musubi as she doused the flower child with the hose's gentle stream of water.

"Yeah! Yeah!" the child expressed, hopping up and down in playful delight.

Kusano appeared to be having the time of her life; frolicking around with Musubi in the landlady's garden. smiling from ear to ear as the water splashed over her face, the emerald green gaze sparkling and gleaming in the warm, bright sun. reflecting that of her innocence. The two gleeful little birds gushed with playful energy, and it seemed as if nothing could ruin this cheerful display of friendship.

...Nope...nothing at all...

*SMASH*

...spoke too soon.

Their Ashikabi's helpless cries of terror were heard from above as the glass of the inn's second story shattered. Tiny water droplets rained down upon Musubi and Kusano. As Musubi held her arms out to feel the "rain", Minato feel into her arms with a hearty "oomph".

With her clearly shaken (and soaked) Ashikabi in her arms, Musubi expressed her delight. "Hi Minato! Did you come out to play with us?"

Still feeling the after effects of the thirteen foot drop, the ronin flinched in pain as he hyperventilated. It was a miracle that no glass shards pierced his flesh. "Ungh...Musubi, no time for fun. We have to get out of here while there is still time- AGH!"

"What's wrong, big brother?" asked Kusano out of concern.

"Are you ok, Minato?" Musubi questioned her Ashikabi. "You look hurt." She gasped. "Is it swollen again?!"

"GET! THEE! HENCE!"

Those words sent ripples of fear down Minato's spine. Never before had he felt his life in such immediate danger.

The three shift their gazes towards the recently shattered window. A scowling, scorned Tsukiumi stood amidst the jagged shards of glass, arms crossed beneath her bosom. The fire in her eyes which burned with a murderous pride clouded her better judgement.

Yeah, she wasn't happy.

In spite of her hostile actions, Musubi remained none the wiser to the blonde tsundere's intentions. "Hi Tsukiumi! Do you want to play with us too?!"

Tsukiumi stared down her rival. "Setest down my husband this instant, Musubi!"

Playfully sticking out her tongue, the brunette ignored her demands. "He's my husband too, ya know!"

Little Kusano voiced her displeasure...or rather growled it. "Grrrrrrr!"

Tsukiumi was in no mood for such petty squabble, let alone pointless games. "Dammit cur, this is thy final warning! Step aside!"

"You'll have to catch me first, Tsukiumi!" Musubi leaped out of sight with Minato still in her arms. He wasn't sure whether or not to panic...not that it mattered anyway since he was scared out of his f**king mind, having been thrown through a window and what-not.

"Thou shalt pay dearly for thy interference, Musubi!"

Tsukiumi jumped down into the back yard, dropping next to Kusano. She fixated her sights on the brunette balancing atop the picket fence; her cheery expression taunting her.

Moisture began to accumulate around the water Sekirei's alluring figure, traveling into her open palm. "WATER CELEBRATION!"

Musubi vaulted out of the way, the fence taking the full force of the blast, leaving behind a splintering hole.

For nearly three minutes Tsukiumi gave chase, but to no avail, as her hot-headed nature blurred any concentration. The Water Sekirei's anger kept her relying too much on brute strength, rather than carefully thought out and executed attacks, and given Musubi's credentials, she was clearly outmatched in that regard. But she didn't care. All she wanted was to get her hands on that ditsy "wench". Rational thought would have to take a back seat for the time being. Smart.

"GET THEE BACK HERE!"

Musubi giggled back. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

With tears glistening in her eyes, Kusano made an effort to "calm the storm" so to speak, before any permanent damage was done to the inn.

"Stop it."

The flower child's eyes began to glow a bright green, the greenery around her rapidly germinating. "Stop fighting!"

**XXXXXX**

En route from the grocery store, the landlady's attention shifted to the abnormally proliferating vegetation sprouting several stories from her backyard little more than two blocks away.

She took a deep sigh and continued down the path. _'Never a dull day at Maison Isumo, is there?'_

**XXXXXX**

"I told you not to use your water powers, Tsukiumi." Minato paraphrased.

Thanks to Kusano's intervention, Tsukiumi's prideful tirade of destruction had come to an end before any...permanent damage was done; both to their home, as well as her "husband".

Everyone in the back yard was now tangled in very thick vines and tree branches, and thanks to not knowing her own strength, this included Kusano herself as well. Thankfully though, the way she was tied up and restrained wasn't as provocative as it was for her fellow housemates. Whereas they looked as if they were ready for a rough BDSM session, Kusano was just held in the air by a thin vine encircling her waist.

My, how convenient.

"Hmph, Keep thy mouth shut, adulterous monkey! This would have never occurred if thou stayed faithful to me; your proper wife!"

"For the last time, Tsukiumi, that was all just a misunderstanding! Besides, Kagari is a man and I'm not gay!"

"Uh, guys, this is really tight." stated a flustered Musubi, groaning in a vain attempt to free herself. "This really starting to hurt, like a lot, and I think it's cutting of my circulation, so can someone get me down please...ah!"

Despite saying that, Musubi didn't seem to be in that much pain. In fact, it looked as if she were enjoying it. Her soft complexion was flushed with an orgasmic afterglow. The sensual, lustful gaze in her eyes matching that of the swollen blush on her prominent cheeks.

Minato had the same redness in his face, though it was more from seeing the exposed skin from his well endowed Sekirei, rather than being all tied up and unable to move.

He called out to Kusano. "Ku, I think everybody's calm now, so I think it's safe to let us go."

A few seconds passed. There was no answer.

"Kusano?"

He tilted his head upwards and found that his youngest Sekirei was slumped over in her vine, sound asleep.

_'Exerting all that energy must have really tired her out...' _A long sigh blew through his lips. "Great, now how are we supposed to get down...?"

*SLASH!

*SLASH!

*SLASH!

Well, that answers that question.

Blinding, instantaneous flashes of paper thin light lacerated through the sturdy vines restraining the ronin and his harem, drawing a gasp of surprise from each. As they dropped down to their hands and knees (save for Tsukiumi, whom came crashing down on the crown of her skull), they shook the cobwebs and focused their sights on their liberator, whom had now just sheathed her blade.

As the landlady turned towards the group, she lied Kusano, who was slung in between her arm and side of her chest, down in front of one of the massive trees she had sprouted in her fit of anger. Not once did the flower child even flinch from her slumber, proving Miya's adept and graceful quickness once again.

Musubi became starry-eyed. "Wow, that was so cool, Miya!"

Tsukiumi staggered to her feet, caressing the massive lump on her head as her eyes twitched in conjunction with the painful throbbing.

**XXXXXX**

In the bright ocean blue glow of the computer monitor, a perverted gaze observed the events outside of the inn take place.

Matsu just sat there, cackling under her breath like she always does. Leaning in with a lecherous grin, Sekirei #2 motioned her hands over the keyboard, darkening it in the shadow of her scampering fingers.

She made one light click with her index finger.

The screen zoomed in, superimposing over the landlady's shoulder as she lectured her tenants, their heads and arms slumped over like they were children being put on time out by their parents.

_"...so each of you will no longer be considered to be a resident of Maison Isumo until all the damage you have done to the inn has been repaired!"_

A purple flame encompasses the landlady's body as her voice becomes more loud and threatening. _"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"_

The three tenants shriek in horror as her Hanya Mask appeared off screen. _"Yes! We're sorry! We will do as you ask! Just please don't kill us, landlady!"_

"kukuku...It's just like a soap opera..."

The bespectacled pervert then suddenly felt an ominous, yet all too familiar aura in the room with her. She slowly turned around, eyes locking to the demonic visage's gaze. The red-head nearly jumped out of her skin. It was a miracle she didn't go into cardiac arrest.

Hyperventilating, Matsu turned back towards the computer screen as the landlady peered over her shoulder at the "hidden" camera, her gentle and calm facial features nonexistent. "And that goes for you too, Matsu."

She activates the loud speaker. "But I didn't even do anything!"

The landlady just stood there, undaunted. Matsu's claims of innocence had fallen upon deaf ears.

Accepting defeat, Matsu puffs out a pouting sigh. "Oh, alright. Sheesh."

**XXXXXX**

_**14 hours later...**_

The clock had just struck twelve. Restoring the inn to it's former glory had taken up the entire day, and needless to say, everybody was exhausted. It most likely would have taken them much longer if the landlady hadn't added the stipulation of kicking everyone out for the night if the work wasn't done by the stroke of midnight.

But alas, Minato was spent. All that he could think about was getting a good nights rest. As he reached his hand to open his bedroom door, a memory struck his mind like a bolt of lightning. He recalled the message Uzume left him earlier in the day.

He reached into his back pocket and extracted the letter once more, holding it parallel to his visage.

_ 'Ah, yes, that's right. Uzume wanted to speak with me...'_

The ronin pushed open the door to his chambers ever so slightly, allowing only a slight sliver of light to enter through.

Inside were all his little birds, sound asleep. Their figures encircling the area where his body lay, each grasping at the sheets where his limbs would normally be. Minato couldn't help but smile at their soft expressions. His heart felt as if it were going to melt.

_"...Meet me in my room when you're sure that everybody's asleep..."_

He slowly pulled the door back, the hinges creaking as it inaudibly clicked shut. He didn't want to disturb their heartwarming slumber after all.

Minato took a deep sigh, reminiscing on Uzume's request. _'Well,' _he thought, trotting off to her room._ 'might as well see what she wants. I'd hate to keep her waiting...'_

**XXXXXX**

The ronin was now standing just outside of Uzume's quarters. Nearly swallowing his Adam's apple, he slowly motioned to knock, his heart racing faster the closer his hand came to the door.

He froze momentarily, his hand now inches from the door's craftsmanship. _'Well,' _he thought._ 'Here goes...'_

Minato lightly rapped on the door three times in rapid succession.

"Door's open. You can come in."

The door creaked as the ronin slowly opened it. "Uzume? There was something you wanted to spea- GAH!"

Peeking his head into Uzume's quarters, Minato's perception fell upon something unspeakable.

On the opposite side of the room, Uzume knelt in front of her bookcase, rearranging the stuffed animals she had resting on the bottom shelf...and wearing some of the most skimpy and erotic lingerie he had ever laid eyes on.

All the ronin could focus on was her undergarments. The background in his eyes was replaced by a pink void with sparkling stars gleaming off Uzume's almost completely exposed physique.

Draping over her shoulders and forbidden fruits rested a cotton, paper thin pink torsolette with white outlines slithering down into her mammary valley. The way the smooth texture hugged and lightly grazed her soft, tender skin gave the impression of weightlessness.

The silk, pink, tanga knickers encircling her tight, curvy little waist complimented the upper portion of her nightgown quite nicely. The outfit looked so comfortable and form-fitting, snuggly even. It was the perfect fit for a goddess made flesh, and Uzume fit that bill in every category.

In other words, start fapping...

...**NOW!**

Uzume glanced back at the ronin, her brow raised in confusion as the only sound which had been vibrating off his tongue was a rapid click-like stutter.

"You alright, Minato?" she asked. "You look kinda out of it?"

The pressure in the ronin's head suddenly released. A high-pressure jet of blood burst from his nostrils, and he collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

Uzume immediately stopped what she was doing and rushed over too him. "Oh god, Minato! Are you alright?!"

She shook him by the collar, but there was no response. Spiraling swirls shadowed his eyes from view. This was Minato's second massive gusher of the day, and by the look of his pale complexion, he'd most likely need a blood transfusion.

An explanation point blinked over head as Uzume peered down at her nightgown. A cherry like hue washed over her cheeks as she crossed her arms over her nearly exposed areas.

_"Oooohhh...I knew I forgot to do something before Minato came by...!" _she thought, embarrassed. _'At least I didn't forget to wear panties this time. If I did, I'd probably be sentenced for first degree murder...'_

**XXXXXX**

"Ungh..."

Minato's eyelids began to gradually pull apart as his subconscious regained it's steady flow of blood.

"Where am I...?" he thought out loud, eyes slowly adjusting to the room's bright lighting.

His vision had now come to full focus. He was lying upon Uzume's bed, his head gently rested upon her thighs. Sekirei #10, who was now fully dressed, gazed down at him with a soft smile and playful expression.

Tilting her head, a giggle slipped through her curvy abdomen. "Rise and shine, sleepy head."

The ronin darted up to a sitting position and backed away from her in an instant. "Ah! Um...uh...Uzume! You're here...uh, heh heh..."

She chuckled slightly. "Of course I am, silly. This is my room."

The ronin was still nervous. "Oh, um... yeah, of-of course it is. Uh...I'll just be going then..."

Uzume grasped Minato's shoulder and pulled him back down as he motioned to get up.

"Hey, were you going?" she asked in a pouty tone of cute disappointment.

"Well, uh...ya see, I was, uh..."

She interrupted his bout of anxiety with more cuteness. "Don't go, I invited you here so I can speak to you."

"Oh, um...yeah, that." he recalled, ruffling his fingers through his dark hair. "Err...uh...what was it you wanted to talk about? Heh, heh..."

She reassured him with a strong pat on the back. "Heyyy, relax, Minato. Don't look so embarrassed." she encouraged. "More importantly, how do you feel? You lost an awful lot of blood back there. I didn't think you were going to wake up."

"Oh, uh...yeah about that...well, uhh...ya see, that was because-"

"Because it got swollen again?" she giggled, sticking her tongue out.

Minato's eyes darted to the corner of the room as the redness of his cheeks began to pulse, his hands waving in front of his face. "No! No! Wh-what makes you say that?!"

"Fufu, Lighten up, Minato. I was only joking."

She crossed her legs. "Kagari told me everything about it today when I got home from work. You guys did a good job cleaning up the place, by the way. It looks no different now than when I left."

He started to calm down. "Oh, why...thank you. It wouldn't' have been right to leave the place in shambles like that, so we each gave it our all." He turned back towards her, now feeling more confidant. "So, how long was I out for?"

"Hmm, 'bout twenty minutes." she estimated. "Gave me more than enough time to make myself modest, haha."

"Yeah, about that, sorry for not asking if you were decent before I came in. I didn't mean to violate your privacy or anything."

"Don't blame yourself, Minato. You knocked, and I invited you in, so that was my bad. I can be very forgetful at times, especially when it comes to modesty."

Leaning back into the mattress with her hands cupped behind her head, Uzume changed the subject rather bluntly. "So, I heard Miya caught a glimpse of your boner this morning."

Minato slumped his head down into his legs with a defeated sigh, not denying the fact. "Yeah...she did. That had to be one of the most embarrassing things to ever happen to me."

"Don't feel bad about it." she said. "All it means is that you're a very healthy young man who finds his Sekirei to be very beautiful. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah...thanks..."

She sat up, inching herself closer to the ronin. "Tell me, do you find ME...beautiful...?"

Uzume's slowly raised her head, gazed deep into the ronin's eyes. The expression on her visage became much softer, puppy dog like.

Her question took the ronin by complete surprise. For a moment which seemed to last an eternity, they just sat there, gazing at each other in silence. He didn't know what to say. He knew she was beautiful, any man could see that, but at the same time, he felt that telling her so would somehow be interpreted as turning his back on the Sekirei he had winged thus far.

She inched closer, her thigh now grazing his.

He began to sweat. "I...I..." he stammered. "Don't you already have an Ashikabi?"

She refused to have her question pushed to the wayside. "Answer the question..." she gently rested her hand upon his, lightly gripping it. "...Minato..."

The ronin's heart began to beat faster. All he could focus on was her hand on his. It was so warm and...tender.

He turned away from it, droplets of perspiration became more plentiful as his mind began to race.

Nearly swallowing his throat with a gaping gulp he whispered his answer. _"Of course I do..."_

Uzume reached out to his chin, pulling his visage to hers. "I want you to look at me when you answer that."

**XXXXXX**

Rubbing the plentiful amount of sandy sleep from her emerald eyes, the flower child exited the bathroom, her blankie draped over her shoulder. Scampering back to the bedroom, she noticed a crack of light emanating from Uzume's room, as well as her Ashikabi's nearly inaudible voice.

She tilted her head to her shoulder. "...big brother...?"

Ku peeked inside, keeping as silent as possible.

**XXXXXX**

"I find you to be very beautiful, Uzume." he answered at long last. "Your Ashikabi must be a very lucky man to have such a lovely young woman like yourself in his life. Any man would be envious."

Her grip tightened, yet somehow her hand felt even softer, and much warmer.

She smiled. "Thank you, Minato. That means a lot." She took a breath. "...though there is one thing you must know..."

"And what might that be?" asked the ronin.

"My Ashikabi is female." she replied.

The ronin was taken aback. "Oh, my! I'm sorry! I assumed that since you were a girl that you-"

"No need to apologize, Minato." she said, undaunted. "It's not like you knew. The gender of my Ashikabi is isn't exactly public knowledge."

"Even so, if you're already taken by someone else, why are you coming on to me?"

She took a moment to respond. "That's...the reason I wanted to speak with you in private, Minato." she filled her lungs with a deep breath of fresh air, exhaling her next words. "You see, my Ashikabi is very sick..." she continued. "She's been sick since before I even met her. She has an incurable disease which is slowly taking her life, and it's only through medicine and constant treatment that the process has been slowed."

The ronin shook his head, staring at the floor in sorrow. "I'm...sorry..." He places his hand upon her shoulder, locking his sight to her visage. "I can't imagine how hard this must be for you..."

She gently grasps the ronin's wrist and tilts her head, smothering it in the heat between the crook of her shoulder and neck. "Thank you, Minato. Your kindness is...heartwarming, to say the least..."

Minato pulled his hand back from her sensual grip. "This...doesn't feel right. You already have an Ashikabi you've dedicated yourself to. I can't just interfere with your relationship like this."

"That's the thing, Minato. You won't be interfering at all."

"How so?" he questioned. "She's your Ashikabi, your lover. You can't just see someone else behind her back. Especially considering the condition she's in."

Uzume shifted her gaze and soft smile to the ceiling. "It's true, I am bisexual, and I love Chiho dearly with all my heart..." she turned back towards the ronin. "But you see, this is what she wants..."

He paraphrased. "...what she wants?"

She nodded. "Yes. About a week ago, Chiho and I had a very long heart to heart discussion. She wanted me to find someone on the outside who could love and care for me the same way I do for her. She said it would make her happy knowing that I'll have someone looking after me when she's gone..."

"...Uzume..."

Her voice became much sadder in tone. "But...what she doesn't realize is that my life...is directly linked to hers. If she were to pass away, then...I would as well..."

Minato kept silent, gesturing her to continue.

"...That is something she must never find out about. All I want for her is happiness. Telling her that...would kill her inside..."

"I...don't know what to say..." He frowned, eyes clamping shut from the very thought. "But...why choose me?"

She scooted closer to him lacing her fingers into his own. "Because...I trust you. Every since I met you I've always felt a mutual attraction between us. You're so kind...gentle...giving..." she went on. "That's what I like about you...what makes me want to become more than just friends..."

"I..."

"Chiho gave me an order. An order to find happiness outside of her hospital room. And as she is my Ashikabi...it is my duty to follow any order she gives me. I love her that much."

"So if we go through with this...what happens to Chiho...?"

"Chiho still means the world to me. She is my top priority. Nothing else matters but her happiness. She said that as of now, we should look at our relationship as a very loving and protective big sister, little sister relationship...which I am fine with."

She let go of his hand, pulling her body away from him. "But I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you into anything. I realize that you now have four Sekirei, each fighting for your affection. If you think that having me will cause you more grief and paranoia, by all means decline my offer. I understand."

"Don't ever say that you'll cause me any sort of grief." He stroked her forearm, and gazed into her soft eyes. "You are my friend Uzume, and a very good one at that. But as for your offer, I'm gonna have to think about it."

His words touched her on a very personal level. She encircled her hands around his neck and leaned in. Her soft, moist lips brushed against the ronin's cheek. "Thank you...that is all I ask."

Minato rubbed the spot she grazed her lips against. There was a strange heat present, similar to that of his own Sekirei. There was no doubt in his mind now. There was something between them.

"Don't mention it, Uzume."

Bending his knees, he rose from the bed. "Well, I had better get going. It's really late, and I'd rather not have Miya catch us after hours."

"See you in the morning, Minato."

With that, the ronin left her quarters, gently shutting the door behind him.

**XXXXXX**

The flower child peeked out from behind the plant she hid behind, watching her beloved Ashikabi trot off to his room.

'_Is Uzume...big brother's wife now too...?'_

**XXXXXX**

Uzume lied back down on the bed, clenching at her heart. Her eyes darted out the window, the light of the full moon caressing her gaze. _'Could I possibly...be in love with him...?'_

* * *

**A/N: **And at long last, chapter one is finally finished.

Though unfortunately, I must inform all of you that updates for this story will be VERY infrequent. Reason being is because my main project, "Saw: The Trials of Minato Sahashi" is my top priority, and is where my heart lies as of now. This, coupled with the fact that I'm writing it with two other fanfic authors, makes it so that the story requires my constant attention, and I would have it no other way to be quite frank.

I know a lot of people out there aren't fans of SaW, but what many fail to realize is that I have no intention of making it a mindless gorefest like the films unfortunately became. The story is going to be all about emotion, and suspense. I, as well as my colleagues, are putting our very hearts and souls into it, and it saddens me that people are judging it solely based on the horrible reputation the SaW films have garnered.

On that note, this is also the first fanfic I've written without the usage of an outline, so I really have no clue how the story will play out, how it's going to end, or even how long it will be. This being the case, I am open to any suggestion and advice my humble readers may have regarding this issue. Feel free to PM me and/or leave a review if you have any ideas as to what direction I should take the fic in. I'm always eager to chat it up with my readers, and I feel this will be a good way for us to interact with each other. :)

With that said, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Veil, and I look forward to any praises and constructive criticism you have to offer. Your support means the world to me.

Take care.


End file.
